


The lonely star

by RainbowGirl_Ila



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a real person, Book References, Cameos, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huening Kai Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poems, Protectiveness, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, age up huening Kai, huebin, later of course, nothing visual, past bullying mentioned, quotes, sookai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGirl_Ila/pseuds/RainbowGirl_Ila
Summary: The card sits in the bottom of the gift. Kai takes it out and looked at everyone. No one paying any attention right now. After the candle was blown everyone busy and playfully fighting over the cake. He sits one of the love seat. Putting the gift down opening the cardTo my hyuka,I have many things to say to you, but last night when I was reading I found this quote that reminded me of you."If I could tell you only one thing. My message would be this: The world would be a lonely place if you did not exist."Your Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Blinking

**Author's Note:**

> "Hyuka do you know if you blink your eyes three times fast you'll be the Happiest boy in the world"  
> "Really?" He smiled curiously.  
> "Hmm depends, if you believed what I said then yes. If you didn't then no."

It's a rainy evening. Everything feels so wet as it is outside. It feels like a evening when you don't feel to do anything. Slow music a cup of tea maybe a book of poem sets the mood. 

Currently we're laying in our couch lazily. Some random k-drama playing in the TV not even paying attention. I'm spooning Kai. Yeonjun hyung is sitting the split sofa with a big mug in his hand enjoy the drama fully. The other two is in floor well not really the floor since both of them made a mountain load pillow ground and laying on them. They're occasionally making fun of the drama getting a yall from Yeonjun hyung.

I felt like Kai is spacing out, Raising my head a little to look down at the boy he's staring at the window behind the TV. Probably watching the rain drops. As I nudge him a little he moved slightly to see my face. 

"Hmm?" He asked in a soft voice, carefully to not getting a scolding from Yeonjun hyung. Although I doubt hyung will scold him.

"Hyuka do you know if you blink your eyes three times fast you'll be the Happiest boy in the world" I said in hushed voice as well.

"Really?" He smiled curiously.

"Hmm depends, if you believed what I said then yes. If you didn't then no." He stays quiet for a while. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Then I'll believe you. If I believe then I'm the Happiest boy in the world Right?" He said after a while snuggling closer to me.

"Yes, All you have to believe." I said as I hug him close. As I saw him blinking his eyes for three times in a row. Then smiling with a closed eyes. He wants to be happy too. There's still hope Even though I made that up at least he smiled. 

Keep smiling we'll be there slowly.


	2. Stupid question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hyuka. Always my little hyuka.

It's late. Almost midnight. After a long day I just got my back in the bed. I was almost asleep when the door of my room opens slowly. Even though I heard no sound immediately. I really don't have the strength to open my eyes and see what it is. After a few moments of silence.

"Hyung.."

Ah it's hyuka.

"Hmm?" I replied sleepily. Still closed eyes I'm just too tired for anything else today.

"Did I woke you up?" He asked slowly. Still standing on the doorstep.

"Nope. I wasn't asleep.....yet" I answered yet very sleepy. My eyelids feels heavy. Like all the tiredness of the world came stuck in them.

"Can I.." he trailed off.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked very drowsy and forcefully. Anytime now I'd probably dive into sleepland.

"Can I s--" he mumbled something I couldn't catch. Then silence.

No this won't work. Come on soobin. You're not this person. You can fight your sleep. What's important sleep or hyuka? Well that's a stupid question. Obviously without a doubt it's hyuka. To gathering all the strength I have I finally raised my head and squint at the little light coming from outside.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the heaviness. "Tell me?" I told him softly. Letting him know he's not annoying me.

"Can I.. uh Can I sleep here tonight?... please?" He asks more like pleads quietly. It should sound be normal that he wants to sleep in my bed. Except it's very surprising because unlike beomgyu and taehyun he refused to share a bed or room. He said he can't sleep with anyone around. Now he's Initialing it. The occasional cuddling here and there is normally happened.

"It's not a problem hyuka you know you're always allowed to. And you don't even have to ask for it." I told him with a smile and gentle voice. That seems to work as he hives a sigh. Tension leaving his body.

He slowly closed the door behind him and moves towards my bed I slide my left to give him space. I still feel so tired.

He put down his pillow and lay down.

"Thanks" he says hushed. As if it's a secret.

"No problem." I mumbled as I closed my eyes for a slumber. There's silence. Nothing but the AC buzzing can be heard. After a minute or two. When I almost lost consciousness. There's another question.

"You are not gonna ask why?"

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"Mm I don't think so... Not yet."

"Ok, then I won't ask why. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." I feel like he's smiling as he says that. But I can't be sure it's dark and I'm sleepy. But he sounds relaxed.

"Thank you, hyung"

"Mmhhmm" and I think that's the last strength I had. To say anything or being awake anymore.

But I think I heard him saying something else too. Except I don't know what he said. I was too sleepy to catch. It did sound something like another thanks and something with " _everything_ " & " _always_ " but I didn't get the last thing he said along with " _love_ " or " _live_ " something like that. I wish I did. Because after all what's more important? Sleep or hyuka? Stupid question really. Not just sleep. It's everything vs Hyuka.

The answer is always the same. **It's hyuka**. Always my little hyuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) let me know your thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I'll try to update as much as possible. :)


End file.
